Saviour
by Queen Layla
Summary: Lucy is being ignored by everyone. Team Natsu kicks her out of the team and calls her weak when Lisanna comes back. Lucy has been going on missions with her own team when Lisanna challenges her to a duel. The rest of Team Natsu join Lisanna to prove to her team that Lucy is weak. When Lucy is the only one standing from her team, guess who come from their past to save her...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone!*Grinning like crazy*

Everyone: Hey.*Not even looking towards me*

Me: This is my second story!*Staring at everyone since they are not looking towards me*

Everyone: We know.*Still ignoring me*

Me: *Glooms in the corner*Ignoring me…*Tears start streaming down my face*

Everyone: *Realizing what they did and crowd around me*S-Sorry.*Try to comfort me*

Me: A-Alright alright! Now get away from me! I don't like being crowded by people!*Shiver*

Everyone: *All of them move away from me* Sorry.

Lucy: Ne Queen-san….um….why did you name yourself Queen Layla on ? What I mean to say is why did you use my mother's name?

Me: Well, Lucy-san, it's 'cause your mother is just so awesomeeeeeeeeeeee…and well I think Mashima-san is going to do something awesome related to her like maybe make her the Queen of the Dragons or….*Babbles on and on and on*

Lucy: Alright Queen-san! You can stop now!

Me: Sorry, Lucy-san! Once I start talking about anything related to Fairy Tail I can't stop myself and start babbling on and on and on.*Poke out tongue* Anyway, can anyone please do the disclaimer?

Happy: Aye, sir! Queen Layla-chan does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-san does.

Me: Thanks, Happy! Now on with the story. Hope you guys like it.

Happy: Aye, sir!

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

It's been nine months since _that_ happened but I still remember it clearly like it happened just yesterday. It all started when _she_ came back.

Flashback

Everyone in the guild was partying. Elfman and Mira were so happy that their sister had returned. I sat at my usual seat sipping on my strawberry milkshake being ignored by everyone for the past three months. Only Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Romeo, Pantherlily, Charle and Happy talk to me.

Happy started living with me when everyone started ignoring me and Natsu was so busy enjoying with Lisanna that he didn't even notice that Happy no longer lived with him.

Two months after Lisanna came back, her and Natsu started dating and they started living together at Natsu's house which was also Happy's ex-house. Soon after Natsu and Lisanna started dating, there were many more couples in the guild like Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo, Charle and Happy (Finally),Alzack and Bisca, Elfman and Evergreen, Mira and Freed.

One day after four months since Lisanna returned, Team Natsu finally noticed me and came towards me. I was sitting with the rest of the people who were not ignoring me, talking.

"Hey, Luce!" exclaimed Natsu with Lisanna clinging onto him and Gray and Erza behind them. I think I just saw Lisanna smirk. Must have been my imagination.

"Hey, guys!" I replied happy that they finally remembered her. Meanwhile, Happy purred while sleeping on my lap.

"Um….Lucy, we were wondering…you know now that Lisanna has returned….we want her back on the team…"Natsu trailed off.

"Sure Natsu. Lisanna can join us. But, why are you asking me? You are the team leader so it's your decision." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, that's not what we are talking about…." This time it was Gray who trailed off in the middle of speaking. _What's going on guys? It's not like you two to trail off in the middle of a sentence unless it's some bad news or something like that. _I thought staring at them.

Since Natsu and Gray could not continue, Erza started talking.

"Lucy, you always complain about how weak you are and always complain that you never get your rent money because of us destroying the town." Erza said, calmly.

_I have a bad feeling about this... _I thought.

"Yeah, so we were wondering if we could replace _you_ with _Lisanna_." Said Natsu, grinning, as if nothing was wrong.

"Anyways, _Lisanna_ is stronger than _you_," said Gray. You were like a brother to me, Gray….Why did you do this?

"A greater medic than _you_" this time it was Erza…..Why Erza? You were like a sister to me.

"And is prettier than _you._" Natsu….Why?

_How could you guys do this to me? _I thought.

Me: Alright! Chapter 1's up!

Happy: Did you all like it?

Lucy: Why is everyone so cruel to me in their fanfics?

Everyone: Don't' know. *Ignores her*

Lucy: *Weeps and comes to me*Queen-san, they are ignoring me just like in the fanfic...*starts bawling*

Me: *Snaps*HEY! DON'T IGNORE HER LIKE YOU IGNORED ME!*Pats her head to make her stop crying*

Everyone: Sorry, Queen Layla-san!*They go and apologize to Lucy*

Me: Anyway…Please review people!*Smiling after seeing Lucy talking to everyone while smiling*

Happy: Aye, sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, guys! I'm back!

Lucy: What took you so long?

Me: Sorry, my exams were going on and I didn't have time to post my chapter...

Happy: It's alright Queen Layla-san. Everybody has to give exams once in a while.*Smiles*

Me: Awwwww...Thanks, Happy! *Goes and hugs him*

Everybody: *Smiles*

Me: Alright. *Release Happy, who goes flying to Lucy* Can anyone please do the disclaimer?

Happy: Aye, sir! Queen Layla-san does not own FT! Hiro Mashima-san does!

Me: Thanks, Hapyy! Now on with the story. Enjoy!

Happy: Aye, sir!

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

_How could they do this to me? _I thought.

Suddenly I felt a dark aura-no, make that many dark auras-behind me. When I turned around, I saw Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Pantherlily, Charle and Happy (A/N: Since writing all their names will get tiring, I'll just write a short form-LS- which means Lucy Supporters) glaring at Team Natsu.(A/N: Wendy and Romeo were a shock even Happy).

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN NAKAMA?" All of them yelled together, still glaring at Team Natsu who were all frozen to their places. This got the attention of the whole guild, even Master Makarov came out of his office to see what was going on.

"What's the commotion about my children?" asked Master.

"Master, they kicked Lu-chan out of the team…"Levy and Happy said, tears streaming down their faces.

"They called Lucy-san ugly…" this time it was Wendy, Juvia and Charle, Wendy crying along with a weeping Juvia and hissing Charle.

"AND THEY CALLED HER WEAK!" yelled Gajeel, Romeo and Pantherlily, finishing for the girls and Happy.

"Team Natsu, is that true?"asked Master, now staring at Team Natsu.

"No, Master. We never said that." replied Team Natsu (excluding Lisanna).

"LIARS!" Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, Happy and Juvia yelled. And with that they started fighting with Team Natsu, including Lisanna.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I yelled, getting irritated with all the bickering.

Everyone stiffened up, because I rarely yell and whenever I do it's always at Natsu and Gray. Even Master stared at me in shock.

"Could you guys please not fight? Because if you do, they (Team Natsu) will think that I am a weakling-even though they already think that-and that I am hiding behind you guys." I said to LS.

"But Lu-chan/Lucy-san/Lucy/Bunny girl…" all of them said. I could see that they were still angry at Team Natsu, but had calmed down slightly after I yelled.

"Don't worry guys! I know that I am weak. And I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later and decided that once it did (happen)…." I took a deep breath then grinned. "I would join your team!" I said, still grinning, looking at LS (A/N: LS means Lucy Supporters, for those who don't remember).

Let's just say that Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, Romeo and Juvia are a team. And their team name is…..

*Drum Roll*

Suggested by Erza Scarlet Titania ^_^

The Dragon Tribe

Woohoooooooo!

Sorry for the Short Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. My exams were going on and I could not complete the chapter. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima-san does. But, I do own the plot of the story.**

**Please enjoy Chapter three of my story Saviour.**

Lucy's POV

Everyone in the guild was shocked, even Team Natsu, but they didn't show it, after they heard what I said.

"Lucy are you sure that you want to join The Dragon Tribe?" asked Master.

"Yes Master Makarov." I said with confidence.

"Alright you can join the Team, Bunnygirl." Gajeel said, smirking.

"YOU NEVER CHANGE DO YOU?" I yelled, which caused him to smirk more, "I've had enough with the Bunnygirl and stuff. You've got to stop calling me names since I'm in your team now." I growled.

"Sure, Cheerleader." he said, once again smirking.

"GAJEEL!" I yelled as a dark aura came from me and I ran towards ahead, ready to hit him.

"Oh, a bunny is going to hit a dragon…I'm scared."Gajeel said, still smirking as he went backwards, acting scared. I then started running after him to hit him.

No POV (Finally got a chance to write No POV)

Team Dragon Tribe was roaring in laughter as Lucy, who finally caught Gajeel, was hitting him in the head and warning him to never call her names again. Meanwhile everyone else in the guild was staring at Lucy who was hitting the 'scary' Gajeel.

When Lucy stopped hitting Gajeel Team Dragon Tribe started heading towards the guild doors with now a laughing Lucy and a moaning Gajeel muttering "Bunnygi-"but he stopped when Lucy glared at him and instead started saying "Lucy sure can hit". This caused Lucy and the team to start laughing louder as the guild doors closed.

Meanwhile back in the guild, everyone was back to normal, the guild members, except Team Natsu were talking about Team Dragon Tribe. Instead, the team was discussing about Lucy.

"Thank God that weakling is now off our team." Lisanna said.

"You are right Lisanna" said Gray.

"Yup. Anyway why was Happy in their team?" asked Erza, eating her favourite Strawberry cake.

"I don't know…."Natsu trailed off.

"She must have threatened him with fish or something." Lisanna said, scowling.

"I don't think Lucy would do that, Lisanna." Natsu finally spoke up.

"Why are you supporting that weakling Natsu?" Lisanna asked, growling.

"I'm not supporting her Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Then what are you doing Natsu?" Erza asked as she took a final bite out of her cake.

"I'm just saying that he might have a reason to be in that team." Natsu said.

"Alright, stop it you guys. We can just ask him when they come back." Gray said, trying to calm them down.

Lisanna and Natsu, for once agreeing with Gray, groaned while Erza nodded her head, still munching on her cake.

Meanwhile with Team dragon Tribe (Since Team Dragon Tribe is getting too long to type, I'll just write Team DT.)

The team was wandering the streets of Magnolia when they spotted the twin dragonslayers and their exceeds searching for something.

"What are they doing here?" growled Gajeel, pissed off.

He and the rest of the team spied on them for a long time until the Sabertooth members suddenly came to a stop and came to where the team was hiding.

"Why are you fairies following us?" asked a pissed off Sting. Rogue and the exceeds were behind him eyeing the team.

"We should be the ones asking you." said Levy. Rogue went forward and answered since it didn't look like Sting would answer them.

"We had a mission here." Rogue answered, emotionlessly.

After saying that, the Sabertooth members turned and were going towards the train station. Team DT shrugged and turned to go back to the guild. But what Team DT didn't see was that Sting and Rogue had once again turned around and were staring at the blond celestial wizard with them before going off to their guild.

On the way, Lucy saw Wendy in deep thought and asked what the matter was which caught attention of the whole team.

"I was just wondering that if there was a mission in Magnolia, the Master would have informed us about it." Wendy said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're right Wendy. Let's go ask the Master about it." Lucy said. With that they hurried to the guild.

When they reached the guild, everyone was back to normal. They were about to call the Master when Team Natsu came up to them.

"What do you want?" growled Gajeel, since he was like the team leader.

"We just wanted to ask Happy why he joined your team." Gray said.

"Yeah. Happy, why did you leave our team?" asked Natsu, standing in front of the team next to Gray.

"It's my wish which team I want to join. And as to why I left your team…" Happy hissed and went to hug Lucy who was in the back along with Juvia, "I knew that you were ignoring Lucy and she was sad. I can't see my Lucy sad." Happy said with tears streaming down his face.

"Anyway, we want to see the master." Gajeel said as he turned towards the Mira to ask if the master was upstairs.

"Why would you want to see the Master?" asked Erza, confused.

"None of your business, Titania." Hissed Lily.

"MASTER MAKAROV!" yelled Levy and Wendy, causing the guild to stare at them and quiet down.

Master came out of his office afraid why two of the calmest girls had yelled.

"Did something happen?" asked Master, still worried.

"No Master. We just wanted to tell you something." said Levy.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Master, relieved that nothing bad had happened.

"Master, we saw the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth in Magnolia-" said Levy, staring at the master. But she was cut off by a certain fire dragonslayer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M GONNA BEAT TH-" Natsu was cut off when Masters Hand slammed into him.

"Quiet, Natsu!" yelled the Master to a now unconscious Natsu, who was being cradled by Lisanna "Please continue Levy..."

"Well, as I said earlier before Natsu being a dense idiot interrupted me..." Levy said glaring at the still unconscious dragon slayer." We saw the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth in Magnolia. We asked them what they were doing here, they said that they had a mission here. But you would have informed us if there was a mission in Magnolia, right Master?" She asked the Master, curiously.

"You are right Levy. I'll ask the council about it. Maybe they did not send us a copy of the mission those two were on." With that said he went back to his office and turned on his lacrima, so that he could talk to the council about the issue.

**Did u see where I wrote -**Sting and Rogue had once again turned around and were staring at the blond celestial wizard**-I'm make some connection between the two of them which will be revealed in the later chapters...**

**Sorry, but It will talk about 4 weeks for me to update the next chapter since my finals will start in two weeks time. They will take two weeks to end**

**I hope you liked it. Please review everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I and my family had gone on a vacation soon after my exams.**

**Thankfully, my dad took his laptop on the trip and since I am writing my fanfic on his laptop, I could write some part of the chapter on it.**

**Before I forget to tell you, Romeo is the same age as Wendy in this story.**

**I do not of FT, Mashima-san does. But I do own the plot.**

Chapter 4

After the master went inside his office, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Charle and Happy went to the bar to get a drink while Gajeel, Romeo and Lily went to the mission board to get the first mission team DT will do together.

Suddenly, Team Natsu came up to the girls who were talking at the bar sipping at their drinks.

"Is it true that you saw the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth here in Magnolia?" Erza asked as she stared at the girls and the two exceeds.

"And why should we tell you?" Charle glared at the requip mage.

"You should tell us because we're your friends." Lisanna said as she came to the front, next to Erza.

"You are not our friend." Wendy and Juvia said as they stood up and glared at her.

"What do you mean she's not your friend?" Natsu yelled. By this time the whole guild was hearing their conversation and Gajeel, Lily and Romeo were standing next to the girls.

"We're not saying that only she's not our friend…..." Wendy trailed off.

"We're saying that neither one of your team member is our friend." Juvia finished for her.

"What the heck do you mean that we are not your friends?" Natsu yelled as Erza and Gray stared wide-eyed at them.

"What we mean is that we're rivals now, Salamander." Gajeel hissed.

"We became rivals ever since you kicked Lucy-san out of the team." Romeo said glaring at Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled sitting in Lucy's lap.

"Anyway, did you guys find a mission?" Lucy asked Gajeel, Romeo and Lily.

"All the missions are very low paying which will be impossible to divide between the 6 of us." Romeo explained.

"And all of them are way too easy." Gajeel added.

"Let's go ask Master if he has any new missions." Wendy suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Levy said as they stood up.

But just as they were about to start walking, the master came out of his office and jumped down to sit at the bar.

"I talked to the council about the mission just now. They said that the person who was supposed to bring the mission was caught up in a train crash and by the time they sent a new copy of the mission, the Sabers had already accepted it." He explained.

"Alright, Master." Said Levy as the others nodded.

"The council has sent a new mission. And it has only one copy that has been sent is to our guild." Master said as he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"The mission is to defeat 4 big monsters the same type as lullaby. It requi-" Master was cut off by Natsu.

"We're so doing that mission!" He yelled as the rest of his team nodded "I'm gonna defeat all 4 of them."

"Let me finish, Natsu!" Master yelled, glaring at him, causing him to shiver and hide behind Erza."Anyway, you wouldn't be able to go on the mission." Master smirked.

"And why is that master?" Lisanna asked.

Master's smirk grew, causing the whole team to shiver.

"The mission requires a celestial mage, which you don't have in your team."

"That doesn't matter Master. We don't need that weakling in our team." Lisanna said, glaring at Lucy.

"Then, I cannot allow you to go on the mission. It specifically requires a celestial mage. And there is only one celestial mage alive right now and that's our own Lucy." Master said, flashing a sweet smile towards Lucy, who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Master." She muttered, causing Master to smile.

"It's alright. Lucy can join our team temporarily for this mission." Natsu said grinning.

"No way in hell would she join your team!" Gajeel yelled as the whole team glared at Natsu and his team.

"It's her choice to make. Not yours, Gajeel." Erza said, glaring.

All of them turned to look at Lucy who was staring at team Natsu with a smirk on her face and Happy on her head. She went and stood next to the Master who was waiting for her answer.

"I'll go on this mission….." Lucy said, causing her team to gasp and Natsu, Erza and Gray to grin and Lisanna to growl. Master stared at her wide-eyed.

"Alright. Let's go!" Natsu said and went towards the master with his team behind him to accept the mission. But just as he was going to take the mission from master's hand, Lucy blocked his way with her hand.

"What are you doing, Lucy? We have to read the mission." Natsu stared at her.

Lucy's smirk grew as she looked towards her team. All of them were staring at her, when suddenly Gajeel smirked seeing the look on her face.

"You didn't let me finish, Natsu…" Lucy said as she stared at team Natsu. "I said that I'll do the mission, not with your team but with mine." She grinned at her team as Master smiled and stamped the mission in the register with Team Dragon Tribe's name.

"Alright!" Gajeel, Romeo, Lily and Happy yelled while the girls cheered in the back. Team Natsu scowled and went to sit at a table.

"Anyway, what's the reward, Master?" Levy asked and they stopped cheering.

"The reward is 6 million jewels and-" Master was cut off by team Natsu yelling, "WHAT?"

"Wow" Team DT muttered hearing the huge reward.

"Yes. You heard right. The reward is 6 million jewels. But the main reward is awesome for Lucy." Master said, grinning at Lucy. The whole guild was desperate to hear what the main reward for which the Master thought was much better than the 6 million jewels.

"Yes, Master. You were about to continue before they interrupted you." Juvia said, glaring at Team Natsu.

"The special reward for Lucy is…" Master trailed off, teasing Lucy.

"Masterrrrrrr…."Lucy whined, desperate to hear the special reward.

"Alright, alright. The special reward for you is…The three remaining golden keys." Master grinned.

Lucy squealed, causing her team to smile at her happy face. The happiest was Happy who was flying around her head yelling, "Lucy's gonna have all the gold keys." Again and again.

But, Lucy stopped mid-squeal and stared at the master.

"Master, there are only 12 golden keys, out of which I have 12. The last key must be a silver key." Lucy explained.

Master turned and stared at the request. After a while, he said, "No, my child. This here says that the reward is 6 million jewels, the golden keys- Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus."

"I know Libra and Pisces, but I've never heard of the spirit Ophiuchus." Lucy said, searching her mind for a spirit named Ophiuchus.

"Ne, Lucy…." Happy said, gaining the attention of everyone, "Why don't you ask Crux for this spirit's information?" Happy said as he once again sat on Lucy's head.

"You're a genius Happy." Lucy said as she summoned Crux. Smoke filled the guild before a big sleeping cross appeared in front of Lucy. Lucy waited patiently for the big cross to wake up as everyone stared at her and the cross.

Suddenly, Lisanna started laughing causing Lucy to turn and stare at her.

"You and your spirits are the same, weaklings." Lisanna said as she burst into a louder fit of laughter.

"Could my master's friend please let me think?" Crux said as he turned around and eyed her, causing Lucy to smirk at Lisanna, who was staring at the spirit.

"Crux, how many times have I told you not to call me Master?" Lucy asked, eyeing him.

"Now 63 times, Lucy." Crux smiled at his master. Lucy smiled at her spirit.

"Anyway, Lucy, Aries asked me before you called me why you asked us to call you Lucy instead of Miss Lucy or Master? I was thinking the answer to it before your friend interrupted me." Crux said.

"Well, first of all, she's not my friend." Lucy said glaring at Lisanna who tsked, "And as to Aries's question, all of you are my friends. I don't consider any of you as shields or weapons." She smiled up at him.

"What did you call me for, Lucy?" Asked Crux.

"I forgot about the main thing." Lucy gasped. "Crux, do you know about a golden spirit named Ophiuchus?" Lucy asked as he closed him eyes and started thinking.

"See, he's sleeping again." Lisanna once again burst of laughing.

"He's thinking, Lisanna!" Happy yelled, annoyed at her continues laughing. His yell caused Lisanna to flinch.

"Don't yell at her like that, Happy!" Yelled Natsu.

"It's my wish how I talk to her." Happy glared at Natsu.

"Happy, calm down, please." Lucy said trying to calm him down.

"Gomen ne, Lucy." Happy said.

"Lucy" said Crux, gaining her attention.

"What did you find, Crux?" Lucy asked her beloved spirit.

"I'm sorry but there's not much known about him. I just know that he's a giant metallic snake and his key is quite impossible to find." He explained as Lucy nodded.

"How did you know about him?" Crux asked.

"There's a mission and its reward is 3 golden keys." Lucy explained.

"Then you'll have all of the golden keys. Right, Lucy?" Crux asked.

"Yup. By the way, what happens after someone collect all the golden keys?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know Lucy. You're the first one to even collect 10 keys." Crux said.

"Really?" Lucy asked, amazed.

"Yeah." Crux said smiling at his master who had sparkles in her eyes.

"Thanks, Crux. You can go back now." Lucy said.

As Crux stared to disappear, he said, "You know Lucy," He smiled, "You're just like your mother. Always caring for us spirits." He said as he disappeared into the spirit world.

"I know, Crux. I know." Lucy whispered, staring at the place where Crux once stood.

"Let's get going Lucy." Gajeel said as the team started making their way towards the guild doors.

Suddenly, Lucy gasped.

"How long will the mission take?" Lucy asked.

"About a week. Why?" Gajeel asked

"My mother's death anniversary is coming up in a week's time." She said with tears in her eyes.

This caused a sad smile to form on the girls and Happy's faces. Gajeel, Lily and Romeo went forward to where she was standing.

"Don't worry. We'll complete the mission in a week or less." Gajeel said as he ruffled her hair.

Lily grabbed her hand and shook it, saying "You're gonna be here for your mother's death anniversary, Lucy. It's a promise."

"It's not nice for girls to cry like this." Romeo said as he wiped her tears.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy smiled.

"Alright now let's go if you want to complete the mission in less than a week." Gajeel said as he grabbed Lucy and Juvia's hand. Romeo grabbed Wendy and Levy's hand. And Lily grabbed Charle and Happy's paws.

"Let's go!" The three yelled as they ran out the guild doors with the Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Happy and Charle flapping in the air like flags. The girls were squealing, "NOOOOOOOOOO!LET US GOOOOOOOOO!" while Happy had fainted.

What they didn't see was that Master was grinning mischievously in the back, with something sparkling in his pocket.

**Finally, finished the chapter. The next chapter will be out sooner than expected 'cause I've already written what happens next.**

**Pls review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter of Saviour. Hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own FT. Mashima-san does. But I do own the plot.**

Chapter 5

**6 days later (I ain't so good at writing missions so I'll just skip)**

It was almost 9 when team DT returned to Magnolia. They split the reward in 6 parts, each getting 1 million jewels. Everyone was happy except for Lucy, who was pissed off.

"I cannot believe that Master didn't tell me that he had the keys all this time." She said as she glared at the ground.

"It's alright, Lucy. We'll talk to the Master tomorrow." Gajeel said, trying to calm her anger.

"But Gajeel…" She whined turning around.

"You're not gonna listen to your brother?" Gajeel asked, glaring at her.

"Sorry." Lucy said as she turned around again and started walking again.

"Seriously. What's this new brother-sister relationship between you two?" Levy asked.

"Well, since he saved me from that monster and took care of me, he's like an elder brother to me." Lucy smiled at Gajeel.

"And since she wants a brother, I'll be her brother." Gajeel smirked.

"Lucy-san, can I be your brother too? I'll protect you like Gajeel." Romeo asked, coming next to her.

"Of course, Romeo." Lucy smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Now I have an elder brother and a younger brother." Lucy said with a big smile on her face. Her team smiled seeing her happy.

"I better hurry home. I have to go and visit mother tomorrow." Lucy said as all of them started to hurry towards Magnolia.

"Ne, Lucy-san. Can I come with you to your mother's grave tomorrow? It's alright if you don't want me to." Wendy asked.

"I would love to have some company, Wendy. Thank You." Lucy said as she went and hugged the little girl.

Suddenly an idea struck her mind.

"Happy and Wendy are already coming with me. So, why don't all of you come with me?" She asked as everyone stopped walking near a park where their ways parted. "If you guys are free." She added as an afterthought.

"I can come." Romeo said.

"Me too." Levy and Juvia said in unison.

"I'll go too if you're all going." Gajeel said as Pantherlily nodded.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy said smiling. "Meet me at the guild tomorrow. We'll leave at 8:30." Lucy said as she and Happy parted ways with the others.

**With Lucy and Happy**

"Ne, Lucy…." Happy said, gaining the blonde mage, who was balancing herself on the edge of the riverbank, attention.

"Yeah, Happy?" Lucy asked as she hopped of the wall and went towards the building.

"Is it really alright for us to come with you to see your mother?" He asked as they went upstairs to her apartment and entered her room.

"Of course Happy. I'd love to have you guy's company." She smiled at the blue exceed who was sitting on her bed.

"I'm gonna take a bath now. Don't go searching in the fridge for fish. When I come out, I'll give you something to eat." Lucy said as she took out some clothes and a towel and started making her way towards the bathroom.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he rolled on the bed.

She came out a few minutes later, her hair dripping wet.

"Now, I'll make you some food. Alright?" Lucy said, making her way towards the kitchen and taking out 2 small fishes for herself and 1 big fish for Happy.

After a few minutes, Lucy came out of the kitchen with two plates in her hand. One plate had her 2 fried fish and the other had Happy's fish. In his plate half was cooked and half was raw. Happy beamed as she set down the plates down on the table in front of him.

"Just the way I wanted it. You're the best Lucy!" Happy grinned as he started eating his cooked half.

After a while, they finished their food and Lucy took both the plates and set them in the sink. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

By the time she returned to her room, Happy was already asleep on her bed. She smiled and pulled the blanket over him as she went to her desk to write the next chapter of her novel.

After about an hour she saw that it was 10:30. She decided to write a letter to her mother and then go to sleep.

_Dear mom,_

_It's been a long time since I last wrote to you. I just returned from the first mission with my new team. They are much more fun than my old team. We got the whole reward unlike with the old team when most of the reward was used up for the damage caused by the team._

_I have an elder and younger brother now. They promised that they'll always protect me. Not like I wouldn't be able to protect myself or anything._

_I hope that you're doing well up there. I sent a letter to dad about a week ago. He has yet to reply to it. But I'm sure he'll reply 'cause he always replies to them._

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my team is gonna come with me tomorrow to see you. They're very nice._

_Your daughter,_

_Lucy_

After Lucy finished writing her letter, she put it in the box with all the letters she has written, switched of the light and got into bed, being careful not to wake up Happy.

"Ne, Lucy?" Happy purred as she scratched his ears.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Happy." Lucy apologised to him.

"No, Lucy. I was already awake the moment you switched off the lights." He explained.

"Oh. Anyway, you want to say something right?" She asked as she once again scratched his ears.

"Oh yeah." Happy said. "Can I ask you something?" Happy asked.

"Of course Happy." Lucy said.

"Lucy, now we have enough money to pay the rent for many months, right?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask Happy?" Lucy enquired, curious.

"Is it enough to buy this apartment?" Happy asked.

Lucy was confused when suddenly she gasped.

"You're a genius Happy! Now I can buy the apartment. We wouldn't have to pay the rent anymore." Lucy squealed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy grinned as he hugged Lucy's face.

"I'll talk to the landlord before leaving for the guild." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Now let's go to sleep." Lucy said as she once again pulled up the blanket, which had rolled down due to their excitement.

"Aye! Good night, Lucy." Happy muttered as he laid down next to Lucy's head and fell asleep.

"Good night, Happy." Lucy said as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning**

Lucy woke up at 6, brushed her teeth, took a bath and made breakfast for herself and Happy.

"Happy, wake up. Breakfast's ready." She said as she went out the kitchen to the blue exceed sleeping on her bed.

"Fish!" Happy yelled as he woke up and dived for his fish. This caused Lucy to giggle and go eat her own breakfast.

After a while they finished their breakfast and headed downstairs to see the landlord watering the plants.

"Excuse me landlord-san?" Lucy said as she went towards her.

"Oh Lucy! You're back from your mission. Are you alright?" She asked, smiling at Lucy.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking Landlord-san." Lucy smiled back as Happy sat on her head.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. A letter came for you yesterday." Her landlord said as she dug into her pocket, took out the letter and gave them to Lucy. It had Love and Lucky guild's stamp on the envelope.

"Be sure to read it." She continued. "Anyway, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah. Landlord-san, how much would the apartment that I'm residing in cost?" She asked as she kept the two letters in her pocket.

"It will cost about half a million jewels. By the way, I'm gonna be shifting to a new apartment building." Her landlord said. Lucy and Happy gasped.

"How much will the whole apartment building cost?" Lucy asked.

"It will cost about 1 million jewels. Do you wanna buy it?" Her landlord asked.

"Yes. Here you go. Thank you, Landlord-san." Lucy said as she dug out the money from her pocket and gave them to the landlord. Her landlord smiled and hugged Lucy, thanking her. Lucy sighed as she started walking in the direction of the station. She bought 6 tickets (The exceeds don't need one) and started making her way to the guild.

By the time she reached the guild, it was 7:30. They were surprised to see the guild empty with only the Master sitting at the bar.

"Good morning, Master." Happy and Lucy said as they headed to the bar.

"Oh. Good morning, Lucy and Happy. I see, you're back from your mission." Master said.

"Yes, Master. By the way Master, where is everyone?" Lucy asked as she and Happy looked around for Mira or anyone else.

"Well, Gildarts came back last night and everyone was busy partying till late at night. Everyone went home at around 2." Master explained as Happy and Lucy sat at the bar. The both of them nodded and sat there waiting for their team to come.

"Lucy. The keys." Happy reminded her.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Happy." Lucy said as she headed towards master and pulled his ear.

"Ow ow ow. Lucy, stop pulling at my ear." Master whined. But Lucy continued pulling his ear.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THE KEYS ALL THIS TIME?" She yelled into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise for you." Master said as she let go of his ear and he handed her the 3 golden keys.

"Thanks Master." Lucy smiled at the old man who was rubbing his ear to ease the pain.

"Ne, Lucy. You even forgot about the letter." Happy reminded her.

Lucy gasped. "Thanks Happy!" Lucy said patting the blue exceeds furry head.

"Aye, sir! Lucy is so forgetful." Happy said flying around her head.

Lucy glared at Happy for calling her forgetful as she dug out the letter from her pocket. The letter was from her dad. He had replied to the letter she had sent to him.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm doing perfectly fine here in Love and Lucky. Hope you're doing fine with your new team too. _

_When I read that your previous team had kicked you out for a girl-what was her name again? Lisanna or something?-who had returned from the 'dead', I was pissed off and I wanted to come and beat them up._

_In fact, all of the guild members of Love and Lucky wanted to come with me to beat the four of them for calling you weak. They don't know what you've been through. I'm once again sorry for what I did to you after you're mother's death. I hope that you've forgiven me._

_I know that you're going to go and visit Layla's grave on her death anniversary. It was shifted near Love and Lucky. Everyone in Love and Lucky will be there on her death anniversary. They hope that they can meet you. It's been a long time since they've seen you. Even the maids and others who worked at the Heartfilia mansion joined the guild and are working there. They are the ones who want to see you the most._

_By the way did you know, your guild master, Makarov and his grandson, Laxus have known you since you were 5. You had once got lost when you were playing with Layla near the forest. They were the ones who brought you back to the Heartfilia mansion._

_They left the day your mother's funeral was held. Even though Laxus didn't want to leave you alone, Makarov told him that something important came up at the guild and they would have to leave immediately after Layla's funeral. I even insisted them to stay for at least one day but Makarov said that the work was very important._

_Makarov is like a grandfather to you and you always called him gramps or old man. Laxus was like a brother to you. He used to call you Blondie and you used to complain to Layla who would hit him on the head. I hope that they are taking care of you._

_Enjoy with your new team._

_Your father._

"The members of Love and Lucky really love you, don't they?" Happy asked from his place on Lucy's head.

"Yeah. Did you know I got the name Lucy because of the guild?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy. Can you tell me?" Happy said as he came down from her head and sat on her lap.

"Well, When my mom was pregnant, her and dad decided to quit the guild, as they were leaving, they saw that the Guild's board had the letter 'k' missing. They decided that if the baby was a girl, they would call her Lucy. That's how I was named Lucy." Lucy explained.

"I did not know that you were named that way, Lucy-san." Said a voice from behind them.

Lucy turned around to see her team standing in the middle of the guild.

"By the way, where are all the guild members?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy told them that Gildarts had returned and all the guild members were busy partying till late at night. By the time she explained to them, it was already 7:45.

Lucy suddenly remembered something.

"Where's master?" Lucy asked as she searched for him.

"When you were reading the letter he went to his office. Why do you ask, Lucy-san?" Romeo asked his elder sister.

"Hey, old man! Get down here!" Lucy yelled.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked as he came out of office and jumped down to the bar. But he regretted it as Lucy immediately pulled his ear.

"Where is Laxus?" She asked him.

"He's *wince* upstairs. *wince* Why do *wince* you ask?" Master winced as Lucy continued pulling his ear.

"LAXUS!"Lucy yelled causing her team to cover their ears. And master to cover his other ear that Lucy wasn't pulling.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Laxus said as he came into view, glaring at her.

"Get down her." Lucy hissed.

"And why should I, Blondie?" Laxus smirked.

"Laxus get down here before she pulls off my ear." Master said as Lucy pulled at his ear harder.

"Alright. Whatever you say, gramps." Laxus grunted as he came down and stood in front of Lucy.

But he winced just like his grandfather as Lucy pulled at his ear too, even though she had to stand on her toes to reach his ear.

"What the heck are you doing, Blondie?" Laxus yelled as he tried to pry off Lucy's hand from his ear.

"Yeah Lucy, why are you pulling Laxus's and Gramps ears?" Asked a voice behind her.

"Well, you see, they are my-" Lucy stopped when she saw who had asked her the question.

It was Natsu who had asked her and behind him were all the guild members who were staring at her.

"Why should I tell you, Dragneel?" Lucy hissed, causing Natsu to flinch due to the venom in her voice.

"Lucy please let go of my ear?" Master cried, hanging in the air.

Suddenly, Lucy let go off of their ears and slumped to the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. This caused Laxus and Master to wince and her Team members to stare at her in shock. The rest of the guild members had big question marks over their heads.

"Why didn't you two tell me that you knew me since I was little?" Lucy cried, looking up at them.

"You remember us?" Laxus and Master asked as Laxus crouched down to her height on the floor. Master didn't have to since he was so small.

"A letter came from Dad this morning. He mentioned you two in the letter saying that you two know me since I was 5." Lucy said as she hugged them, still crying her eyes out.

"Sorry, Lucy." They said as they hugged her back.

"Lu-chan/Lucy-sanx2/Lucy." Her teammates said as they saw the three hug each other.

"Sorry, guys. I'll tell you how I know these two." Lucy apologised to her teammates as she, Laxus and Master went and sat at the bar.

"I was playing with my mother one day, near the forest when I got separated from her and lost my way in the forest….." Lucy said as everyone in the guild crowded around her to listen with her teammates the closest to her and Master and Laxus next to her.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Lucy was wandering in the forest, with tears rolling down her cheek, searching for her mother or the way back to the mansion, when she bumped into someone._

"_I'm sorry." Lucy said as she started walking in another direction, not caring that the person she bumped into was staring at her._

_She screamed when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around to face the person she had bumped into. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a thunderbolt on it and Black pants with small thunderbolts on them too. This caused her to giggle._

"_What are you giggling at, Blondie?" Asked the annoyed boy._

"_You love thunderbolts, don't you?" Lucy asked to the now blushing boy._

"_What is it to you, Blondie?" He glared at her._

"_My name is not Blondie? And you're blond too." She yelled and hit him on the head._

"_I'm trying to help you and you hit me?" He glared and turned around to leave. But stopped when he heard sniffling behind him. He turned around to see the girl crying._

"_I'm sorry. I'm lost. Please help me. I'm scared." She sniffled, staring at him._

"_Alright, I'll help you. I'm Laxus Dreyar." Laxus said._

"_Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself as she stopped crying._

"_So you're a Heartfilia, huh?" Laxus said as he grabbed her hand and started walking in a random direction._

"_Do you know where my house is?" Lucy asked as her eyes sparkled thinking that she will go back home._

"_No" This caused Lucy to sweatdrop. "But my gramps would." Laxus said as they came to a clearing where an old man was sitting and reading a book._

"_Oye, old man. She's a Heartfila. And she's lost." Laxus yelled to the old man who looked up from his book and came where Laxus and Lucy stood._

"_Hello, little girl. I'm Makarov Dreyar." Makarov said._

"_Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said._

"_Now let's get you home, ok?" He said. Lucy nodded her head as Makarov bookmarked his page._

_Makarov kept his book in a bag and started walking with Laxus and Lucy following him. It was evening by the time they reached the Mansion. They saw Lucy's mother and father yelling her name and searching for her. There were two more boys, one blonde and the other black haired, searching for her._

"_Mom, Dad!" Lucy yelled and ran towards her. Makarov and Laxus ran after her._

"_Lucy, thank god you're alright." Layla said as she and Jude hugged their daughter. The two boys sighed in relief and ran over to her._

"_Mommy, they are Laxus and Makarov. They found me and brought me back here." Lucy said turning towards them._

_Flashback over_

"We got to know each other in the next few months. They came to visit me every weekend and we played together. After we got to know each other better, I started calling Master gramps and Laxus became like a brother to me." Lucy explained with a big smile on her face. This caused Master, Laxus and her teammates to smile.

"But, I don't know the two boys who were with Mom and Dad." Lucy frowned as she racked her mind, searching for anything she remembered about the boys. But, nothing came to her mind. She forgot about the matter and turned to Makarov.

"Hey, gramps. Do you remember how Mama used to hit Laxus on the head for calling me Blondie?" Lucy said causing him to laugh. Lucy joined too, seeing Laxus cringer and rub the spot where Layla always hit him.

Suddenly a dark and dangerous aura surrounded Lucy, causing her guildmates to back off and go to their respective stations or tables. Even Team Natsu went to their table except for Erza who sat at the bar and ate her cheesecake.

Team DT gulped but stood where they were because they knew that Lucy wouldn't hurt her. Laxus and Master started getting away from her slowly. Lucy once again pulled their ear, stopping them.

"Noooooo! Let us Gooooooo!" They yelled, causing everyone to stiffen and stare at the trio. Even Erza looked up from her precious Cheesecake.

"It's alright that you left after my mother's funeral…." Lucy said, "But it's not alright that you two never came to see me again." Lucy yelled as she pulled at their ears harder.

"Lucy, you know that I, as a guild master, am always busy. So, I couldn't come meet you, even though I wanted to." Makarov explained to her, once again hanging in the air.

Lucy thought for a while then let go of his ear. But she continued pulling Laxus's ear, glaring at him.

"Let go of my ear, Lucy." Laxus whined.

"Not until you tell me _your_ reason." Lucy glared at him.

"Gramps never let me visit you alone. I tried many times to come visit you, but he always caught me." Laxus said. Lucy sighed and let go of his ear. She went and sat at the bar ordering a strawberry milkshake.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT?" She yelled at the guild members, who immediately turned away from the bar and started their usual jobs. By the time, this all was said, it was 8:15.

"Today's 7th July." Makarov said. Lucy nodded.

"Why would it matter to her? It's not like she's a dragonalyer and her dragon disappeared this day in the year X777." Natsu popped out from nowhere. Hearing this, Lucy started crying. Laxus punched Natsu, sending him flying and he crashed into Gray.

Natsu and Gray started fighting while Erza finished her cake and went back to her team's table.

"So, Lucy, will you go to visit Layla's….." Laxus trailed off, not wanting to continue. Lucy nodded.

"And we'll go with her." Her team came behind her. Laxus and Makarov nodded. They went back upstairs after talking to Lucy for a while.

The team ate breakfast while talking to each other. Lucy told them that she had bought the tickets for their train which was at 8:45. Mira came up to them and started talking to the girls while the guys talked between themselves.

"Did you pay your rent, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I don't have to pay rent anymore, Mira." Lucy explained as she sipped at her strawberry milkshake.

"And why is that, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Lucy was about to reply when Natsu suddenly popped up out of nowhere (again -_-) and said "'Cause she was kicked out of her apartment." This caused his team members to snicker. Lucy kicked Natsu, sending him flying with Lisanna running after him, yelling "Natsu!" This caused the rest of Team DT to burst out laughing. When Lisanna and Natsu came back, with Natsu limping, Lucy replied.

"I don't have to pay the rent because I bought the apartment building. The landlord said that she was moving to another building and I bought the building for 1 million jewels. And that included all the furniture." Lucy said, grinning. This caused Team Natsu to stare at her in shock.

While her team was patting her back and saying, "Good thinking, Lucy."

"It wasn't my idea." Lucy said as they stared at her. "It was Happy's." She grinned patting the blue neko on her lap. They started patting Happy too. While Carla stared at him, surely impressed.

"Say, Juvia" Mira started, gaining the water mage's attention. "Do you still like Gray?" This caught the attention of team Natsu, Erza nudged Gray, who was blushing (Seems like he likes Juvia XD) and the whole guild. They were eager to hear the answer when suddenly, Juvia scowled and glared towards Gray.

"I hate that Ice bastard." Juvia said as she turned back towards the bar

This caused his blush to disappear while all the guild member's jaws dropped. The guys of Team DT smirked while the girls squealed. The exceeds made weird faces towards Gray, who was frozen solid.

"She belongs to someone now." Wendy giggled. This caused Juvia to blush 100 shades of red.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Mira squealed, grabbing Juvia's shoulders and shaking her.

"A certain ice mage, who's also Gray's rival." Levy teased. This caused Gray's eyes to widen.

"A Lamia Scale member." Lucy poked Juvia's red cheeks.

"Oh….My…..God…" Mira squealed. "It's Lyon. Right? Right? Right?" Mira pestered.

Juvia nodded as she blushed 1000 shades of Gray saw Juvia blush, he started sulking. Meanwhile, the girls around Juvia squealed.

"We found out when we met his team while on our previous mission." Levy said.

After a while they calmed down and went back to their usual talking. It was about 8:10 by that time. They decided that they had to leave soon and got up from their seats.

The team started walking towards the guild doors, when suddenly Natsu (Who had started a fight against the sulking ice wizard) and Graywere flying towards Lucy, thrown by Erza. She was saved by Gajeel and Romeo, who kicked the two idiots, sending them crashing into a nearby wall.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OUR SISTER, TITANIA?" Yelled Gajeel and Romeo, glaring at Erza.

Master and Laxus once again came out and stared at everyone. They found Lucy frozen, Gajeel and Romeo glaring at Erza, Erza apologizing to them, Natsu and Gray unconscious and the rest of the guild members staring at them.

"What's going on here?" Master asked. Team DT turned towards Master.

"Master, we were going out, when Erza threw Natsu and Gray, who were fighting, towards Lucy. Gajeel and Romeo kicked the two idiots before they could hit Lucy. Now, Lucy's frozen." Juvia explained as she knocked on Lucy's head, only to get no response from the blond.

"And what were those to yelling about someone 'trying to kill their sister'?"Laxus asked as he pointed towards Gajeel and Romeo, who were trying to 'wake up' Lucy.

"Well, Lucy-san is their sister."Wendy explained as Natsu and Gray woke up and went to their table, rubbing their heads.

"When did she become their sister?" Laxus asked as he stared at Gajeel and Romeo, who were not paying any attention to their conversation and were busy with Lucy.

"Ever since Gajeel saved her during our previous mission. And since Romeo wanted an elder sister, Lucy became one for him." Levy explained.

"Guys, come here for a moment." Gajeel yelled. The girls and exceeds made their way towards him.

"Now, Juvia, splash some water on her face." Gajeel said as he pointed towards Lucy's face.

"But, not too much to drench her." Romeo added.

Juvia nodded and splashed some water on Lucy's face. Lucy blinked and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Juvia asked, concerned for the blonde mage. Lucy smiled and nodded as all of them started heading out.

"We're going." Lucy said, waving to Mira, Makarov and Laxus who waved back.

After about 15 minutes, they reached the station to see that the train had already arrived.

They boarded the train, easily finding an empty compartment and sat down. It was a 5 hour journey. Gajeel and the exceeds were asleep after an hour, while the girls were talking. They also fell asleep after they had nothing else to talk about.

**Wow. This chapter was the longest, right?**

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. Pls tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Reviews plssssss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I hadn't updated in a long time. So, I'll give you two chapters.**

**This chapter is Lucy's birthday. I had forgotten about it. I don't have much to say/write, so….**

**I don't own FT, Mashima-san does. I do own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's Birthday (1****st**** July).Team DT was on the mission.**

No POV

'I wonder what's gonna happen today.' Lucy thought as she got up. Seeing the rest of the girls still in bed, she decided to go to a nearby forest and train. What she didn't see was that Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Charle were awake and that they were grinning like maniacs.

In the room next door, Gajeel, Romeo, Lily and Happy were also awake and were packing the gifts that they were going to give to Lucy. After they were ready, they took their gifts and went out the door, locking it.

Meanwhile, the girls were ready with their gifts. They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll open it!" Wendy yelled as she made her way towards the door. What she saw surprised her. The boys were in suits, with gifts in their hands. Even Happy and Lily were wearing suits.

"This feels weird." Happy whined, tugging at his bowtie.

"So cute!" Wendy squealed as she scooped up the two exceeds and hugged them. She made her way inside the room and went to the other girls and took her present.

"You guys look good." The four boys said in unison when they saw the girls' dresses.

Wendy was wearing a purple dress with small frills and flowers on it. It stopped just above her heels. Her hair was curled up, left open over her back.

Levy's dress was yellow with small ribbons. It reached just below her knees. Her hair was straightened and left over her shoulders.

Juvia's dress was light blue with small water droplets on it. It reached her knees. Her hair was put in a pony with small curls left loose, framing her face.

Charle's dress was blue with small wings on it. It reached till her small feet.

"Ah…..You guys are ready." Levy said, smiling.

All of them wore a white shirt over which was a black coat. The only difference was their ties. Bowties for the exceeds.

Gajeel wore a grey tie. Romeo wore a blue tie. Lily wore a black bowtie. Happy wore a red bowtie.

"Let's go before Lu-chan returns." Levy said as she made a note and stuck it on a medium sized rectangular box, keeping it on Lucy's bed.

"What is that Levy-san?" Romeo asked, eyeing the box.

"That's a surprise for Lu-chan. You'll see when see comes to the restaurant." Levy said as they headed out the door, closing it. Lucy had taken the key with her. They made their way towards the restaurant and sat at a table near the window. It had a beautiful view. A river was flowing a few metres away from the window. In the background were mountains which were covered with flower bearing trees. They started talking about what they had gotten for Lucy.

While the others were talking, Lucy had finished training and was heading back towards her room. She unlocked it and headed in. She was shocked to see that the girls were not in their rooms. She went out and knocked on the boy's room, only to get no response. Confused, she once again entered her room, deciding to take a bath and then search for them.

She came out a few minutes later, heading towards her bag to take out some clothes. Her eyes fell on the box on her bed.

'What's this box?' She thought as she went to the box and noticed the note on it.

'Lu-chan, please wear this dress and come to the restaurant where we ate last night.' It read.

Confused, Lucy opened the box and gasped, seeing a beautiful long Blue dress in it. It had small stars, with frills on the edge of the dress. She smiled, heading towards the bathroom to get ready. She came out a few minutes later. The dress fit perfectly and it almost touched the floor. She also found matching heels and earrings in the box.

Not able to decide on her hairstyle, she summoned Cancer.

"Can you please do my hair, Cancer?" Lucy asked as she sat in front of the mirror.

"Anything for you, Lucy-ebi. Especially on your birthday-ebi." Cancer said as he started working on her hair.

"Hime-san, please accept this gift." Virgo said as she popped up next to Lucy, showing her a blue hairband with stars on it.

"It'll match perfectly with your dress." Virgo said as she handed the hairband to Cancer, who placed it on Lucy's head, leaving her hair loose on her shoulder.

"Thanks you two." Lucy said as she stood up and hugged her two spirits. They hugged her back before pulling away and returning to the spirit world.

Lucy stuffed her keys into a purse and locked the door, heading towards the restaurant. She searched for her team. Finally spotting them, she made her way towards the table. Juvia was the first one to spot her.

"You look beautiful, Lucy." Juvia smiled. Lucy sat at an empty chair between Wendy and Juvia.

"You guys don't look bad either." Lucy smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Happy Birthday!" All of them said as they placed the gifts on the table.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy said as she started opening the gifts.

The exceeds gave her a charm bracelet with the symbols of the celestial spirits on it.

Wendy and Romeo gave her a pair of earrings, with stars on it.

Juvia and Levy gave her a ring. It was a small sphere made of water and in it was the guild insignia, floating (Juvia). Some books on Dragons, Celestial spirits, all types of magic (Levy).

Gajeel gave a golden necklace with a dragon on it and on it was engraved, Team Dragon Tribe.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she kept everything in her purse.

After a while, Lucy's strawberry cake arrived. She distributed it to the others and started chatting to them. They finished the cake and headed to their room to get into more comfortable clothes.

After they were ready, the team headed to the person who had requested mages for defeating the four monsters.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was small.**

**Please Review!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own FT. Mashima-san does.**

**At Love and Lucky**

As the Team made their way inside the guild, Lucy started searching for her father. She saw many familiar faces and waved to whoever noticed her and her team walking in the guild. Suddenly, she caught sight of her father, who was busy talking to a guild member and ran to him. Her team followed her, careful as to not knock down any guild member.

"Dad!" Lucy grinned as she stopped behind him. He turned around and grinned as he saw his daughter. She hugged him and he hugged back as her team came to a stop next to her.

"How have you been, Lucy?" He asked as they broke the hug.

"I'm perfectly fine, Dad." Lucy said as she stared up at him.

"Meet my new Team. Team Dragon Tribe." Lucy grinned as she gestured towards her team.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Heartfilia." They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too. And you don't need to be formal. Just call me Jude." He smiled at them.

Lucy started introducing her team members to her father, who started shaking hands with him.

"This is Levy-chan. The bookworm of our guild."

"Wendy. The Sky Dragonslayer. An ex-member of Cait Shelter."

"Juvia. A water mage. An ex-member of Phantom Lord."

"Happy. Natsu's ex-partner. My current partner and housemate."

"Charle. Wendy's partner. Also an ex-member of Cait Shelter."

"Pantherlily. Gajeel's partner."

"Gajeel. The Iron Dragonslayer. An ex-member of Phantom Lord. Also, my brother."

"Romeo. A fire mage. He's also my brother."

"Brothers?" Asked Jude, confused, as Lucy finished introducing her team members.

Lucy explained the same thing that had been explained to the guild. The guild members nodded after she was done. They talked for a while before making their way outside the guild towards the cemetery, which was located behind Love and Lucky, at a hill. The guild members followed team DT, who were following Lucy and her father, who were in the front.

They stopped at floral shop to buy a flower each, while Lucy and the father took a bouquet each. They entered the cemetery, silently making their way towards the highest point of the hill. They saw a big statue of an angel and on the pedestal was engraved 'Layla Heartfilia'.

Everyone in the guild placed the flowers in front of the pedestal. Next, the team placed their flowers, and after them, Jude placed his bouquet. Last came Lucy, who placed the bouquet and kneeled down, silently praying. But what all of them missed to hear was a small rustle in the bush to their right. Nor did they see five of Lucy's keys glowing.

**Back at the guild**

Everyone was busy chatting and drinking, when there was a big flash of light. Master and Laxus were on the second floor, busy talking.

When everyone looked towards the centre of the guild, where the flash came from, they saw Loke, Virgo, Capricorn, Aquarius and Scorpio.

"Is something wrong, Loke?" Mira asked as she came from behind the bar, standing in front of the spirit.

"Everything's perfectly fine, Mira-san." Loke said, smiling.

"Then why are you here?" Master Makarov asked.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy? You five are her strongest spirits." Laxus said.

"She's gonna be alright." Aquarius said.

"She has her team and the rest of Love and Lucky with her." Scorpio said.

"Do you want something?" Master asked as he and Laxus came down, standing in front of the four spirits.

"Princess has collected all of the golden keys, right?" Virgo asked. Master and Laxus nodded.

"She will be given the spirit king's key today in front of her mother's grave." Capricorn explained.

"She's a weakling. It wouldn't help her even if she got the king's key." Natsu laughed along with his team. Not long after this was said, Master's hand came down on his head, with a strong electric bolt from Laxus. This attack left him unconscious, while his team stopped laughing, not wanting an attack like that.

"The spirit king has requested all of you along with her team, her father, the members of Love and Lucky and all of Lucy's spirits to be present at Layla-san's grave." Scorpio explained, ignoring the team.

"Alright, we'll come with you." Master said as all of the members gathered around the four spirits, with Gray dragging Natsu. All of them were gone in a flash of light.

**With Lucy and the others**

Team DT was standing behind Lucy, who was now standing, and her father with the rest of Love and Lucky, when there was a flash of light. They saw everyone from the guild with four of Lucy's spirits.

"What are they doing here?" Lucy asked as her spirits went and stood in front of her.

"Well, since you'll be getting something special today, we have brought them here."Loke said as he kneeled down and kissed her hand. At this Jude and the rest of Love and Lucky stared at him, Jude glared, some of the members were shocked, some were gaping at him. Romeo and Gajeel growled. Who _dared_ kiss their sisters hand?

"What is he to you, Lucy?" Jude asked, still glaring at Loke for kissing his daughter's hand. Before Lucy would answer, Loke said "I'm her prince in shining armour. And she's my-" Loke was cut off as Lucy kicked him, sending him flying. "Princess!" His yell could be heard as he went further away.

"Perverted lion." Lucy muttered, shaking her head. This time her team and Love and Lucky were gaping at _her_, stepping back a little, they gulped.

"Lucy….wasn't that a little harsh?" Makarov said as he and Laxus sweatdropped. Lucy giggled.

"Sorry." She said, poking out her tongue. Suddenly, Aquarius came forward and brought her hand to Lucy's head. The spirit's owner cringed away, afraid that the water bearer will hit her for kicking Loke. Gajeel, Romeo, Lily, Laxus and Makarov stepped forward, ready to protect the girl from the spirits wrath.

But they were surprised when the spirit patted the blondes head, grinning. Lucy stared, shocked that Aquarius was grinning and _patting_ her head instead of washing her away.

"You've grown quite strong, Lu." She said, using the name for the first time since Layla's death. Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes as she hugged her spirit.

"Arigato, Aqua." Lucy muttered, loud enough for the spirit to hear. Hearing the name, Aquarius's eyes also filled with tears and slowly they rolled down her cheeks as she hugged Lucy back tightly.

Seeing the happy moment, Levy, Juvia, Wendy also had tears in their eyes as they went ahead and joined the two, creating a group hug.

Seeing the girls hug, Gajeel, Romeo, Laxus, Makarov and Jude grinned at each other. Behind the girls, next to Layla's grave were Capricorn, Scorpion and Loke, who had returned when Lucy had hugged Aquarius. All three were smiling, seeing the girls hug. Virgo stood next to them, emotionless as ever. Charle was flying over head, smiling at the girls.

Lucy sniffled as she broke the hug and wiped her tears. The rest did the same.

As the girls looked at each other, they burst out laughing, shocking everyone.

"Your face." They said, clutching their stomach, which was starting to hurt. At this, all of them froze and touched their faces. They all screamed, well everyone except for Aquarius, who was smirking and Charle, who didn't have anything to worry about.

Suddenly, a water bubble appeared on Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Wendy's face and all of the smeared makeup was cleaned before the bubbles disappeared. The girls looked up to see Aquarius, who had one hand held straight and palm facing forward, smirking.

"There. As good as new." She said, bringing down her hand.

"Arigato, Aquarius/Aqua." They said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Now then, let's get back to the main thing, shall we?" Capricorn said as he and the three spirits came forward. The girls nodded and went back to the places they once were at. Lucy next to her father, her team behind her and the spirits went to stand next to Layla's grave.

"You guys were saying about something special that I'll be getting today. What is that special thing?" Lucy asked.

"You'll be getting it soon, Lu." Aquarius said.

"But it will be given by someone else, not us." Scorpion said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Someone you've only met once." Capricorn said.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave, Princess." Loke said. As he was about to come forward to kiss Lucy's hand again, Laxus, Romeo and Gajeel growled at him, causing him to cringer away and disappear back into the spirit world.

Aquarius, Scorpion and Capricorn chuckled as they too disappeared. Virgo was the only one remaining now. She came forward and stopped in front of Lucy.

"What is it, Virgo?"

"Punishment, Hime-san?" Virgo asked. Lucy and her team sweatdropped.

"Lucy, you punish her?" Jude asked, shocked that his daughter could punish someone.

"No, Dad. She always asks for punishment but I never punish her." Lucy said, sighing.

"Can I give her twopunishments?" Jude asked, smiling. Lucy, seeing that her father was smiling, nodded.

"Virgo," Lucy said, gaining Virgo's attention, "Dad's gonna punish you, alright?" Virgo nodded and turned to Jude, who smiled at her.

"Your first punishment, open up. Show emotions, smile, cry, hug, show if you're in pain or if you're sad." Lucy smiled, hearing the words come out of her father's mouth.

Virgo turned to Lucy, waiting for her approval. Lucy nodded, smiling. Suddenly Virgo bowed down to Lucy and Jude, shocking them.

"Arigato, Jude-sama, Hime- san." She said with her head still down, "My previous master never let me show emotions and," Virgo brought up her head, showing her tears rolling down her cheeks and a big smile on her. "and after that I forgot all emotions, until I met Hime-san and slowly learned to smile a little." Lucy and Jude smiled at the spirit, happy to see her smile.

"Now your second punishment." Jude continued. Virgo nodded, turning to Jude, wiping away her tears, but the smile remained.

"Never ask for punishment again." The single statement made Virgo and Lucy freeze. Lucy stared at her father, before breaking into a big grin. Virgo turned to Lucy, once again to get her approval.

Lucy grinned at Virgo and started nodding her head furiously. Virgo grinned, before grabbing hold of Lucy's shoulders and yelling, "Hime-san. Stopping nodding, you're gonna hurt your neck or gonna start feeling dizzy." Lucy stopped nodding and stared at Virgo, letting her head relax after the all the nodding.

Suddenly Lucy jumped and hugged Virgo. Virgo hugged back before pulling away and smiling at the blonde.

"The _special thing_ will be here soon." Virgo said before waving and disappearing into the spirit world.

"Those were two nice punishments, Dad." Lucy grinned at Jude. Jude grinned back.

Suddenly the sky darkened and there was a flash of light, before a big, no make that _huge_, figure came to stand in front of the hill the cemetery was situated on. Everyone except for Lucy, who was grinning, backed away. Lucy went forward until the grave was between her and the group.

"Lucy, get back!" Five males yelled, but she ignored them.

"Mousthachman!" Lucy yelled at the giant, waving. This shocked everyone. The 'mousthachman' glanced down and smiled, seeing who had called him.

"Lucy-san!" He said, still smiling. Everyone fell down, even more shocked.

**All right that's the end of Chapter 7. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
